A Swinging Halloween
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Tom and Trina's Halloween party goes awry when Trina is having second thoughts about things.


**So much Trina/Tom feeeeels! MWAH! **

**Enjoy**

**..**

**...**

"Tom! Come on, it's time to get the drinks ready!"

He smiles and walks in, kissing his wife on the cheek and letting out an _mmph _noise as he does. She smirks and chuckles as he replies, "Okay okay..." and walks to the bar.

She's finishing the Halloween decorations, the spider webs have already been finished, the black and orange streamers, and the scary ghosts hanging over the pool deck. Of course now, in late October, it's too cold to swim. But some dare devil, crazy friends of theirs will still jump in for the party. "I would help you with that," She starts as she places the last candy bowl out, "But it'll just make me want to drink even more."

He raises a brow and looks up at her, "Can't do that for that little pumpkin." He says, fixing the red plastic cups filled with different concoctions as he looks at her belly, hardly poking out beneath her shirt.

She looks down and smirks at the cheesyness of her costume. She wore a white dress with mummy material – rather, toilet paper – wrapped around her chest and midsection. The ends strung off of her, making it look a little scarier. But the cheesiest part was that she had stuck a piece of black paper behind the white, drawing eyes on it and making it look like a "mini mummy" for her baby. "Yeah, guess not. I _do _miss my patron, though." She complains, pouting her lip out a little and walking past the bar to look at the finished product. "I love halloween."

He smiles and finishes the drinks, walking around to join her. "It is a fun holiday, isn't it?"

She was about to reply when the doorbell rang – their first guests for the evening. She goes to the door and answers with a warm and inviting smile, "Susan." She says softly, "Come on in."

"I hope I'm not too early...but BJ just wanted to get to his friend's house early and I didn't want to be all alone." She says, bringing in a two-liter size of Coca Cola in with her.

Trina takes it from her and sets it with the rest of the drinks, "It's perfectly fine. Did...Bruce not...?"

She huffs, "Bruce is too busy with _Melinda_, I'm sure."

Trina sighs and lays her hand on Susan's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm really sorry, Susan."

She shrugs, "It may be for the best."

Trina nods and excuses herself. She had felt sick all day – all month, actually. She was so tired of being sick and just ready to be out of the first trimester. She actually has been looking forward to having a kid, and Tom has been warming up to the idea more and more. But as she has her head down to the toilet, she remembers why she never wanted kids.

**..**

…**..**

By the time she's back out, Roger and Janet, Sylvia and Brad, Michelle and Anthony, and a few others were already there. Tom had the music going, making Trina's head pound even worse. She finds him through the small crowd eating some cheese balls, "Hey baby, are you okay?" He asks.

She nods while holding her stomach, wishing she could say yes and not be lying. "I feel horrible."

"I'm sorry..." He says, wrapping an arm around her after brushing the cheese residue off. "Baby sickness?"

She nods, "When is it not..."

He pulls her away a little and looks down at her, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" He asks, and she stays silent. "Babe...we went through this. We agreed on yes."

"But I didn't know it would make me this miserable." She whines.

He rubs her back and kisses the side of her _mummified _head, "It's all for a good cause though?"

"Is it?" She asks, unsure of this whole thing still. "We don't know how to be parents. We're barely out of the children stage in mentality..."

He gives her a look, "Does this 'stache say that I'm only like sixteen?" He asks, teasing and pointed to the hair. She shakes her head and cracks a small smile. "Didn't think so. Besides, who could pull this awesome cowboy off without a 'stache?" He teases.

She shakes her head, loving that he could make her laugh still. "I'm going to try to mingle..." She says, walking off toward the growing crowd of people. She starts off with Sylvia, talks a bit about Brad and his new book, then Sylvia brings _it _up.

"So how's baby doing?" She asks, pointing down to the _mini mummy_.

Trina looks down, almost sheepishly and embarrassed. She wishes, now, that she would've just worn a normal costume. "Um...it's...it's good, I guess."

"You guess? Haven't you been to the doctor or anything?"

"Yeah." She says defensively, looking up at the blonde. "I just...I haven't really asked much about it the last time." She says, brushing her fingers through her hair nervously.

Sylvia gives her a look, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you, Trina?"

Trina looks at her and breathes heavy. She is having second thoughts, though she hates to say it. She doesn't know if she can fulfill what this kid will need, what she'll have to give it. She's almost positive Tom will be okay, or at least it seems like he will. He doesn't even hardly seem phased anymore, it's like it's natural to him now. "I-"

"No! Trina, you have to grow up now." Sylvia snaps, alarming Trina and making her widen her eyes. "You're a mom. Look, I know that there's way to get rid of it but don't do that to Tom. Don't to it to yourself, either. Once it's here and in your arms you'll forget about all the trouble you've been through. I'm not trying to say that like...it's not your choice or whatever, but you need to think about your hubby too." She says, nodding over to Tom who was mingling as well with Brad and Anthony.

Trina's lips twitch up into a little, tiny grin. "He's so...immature, though." She says, watching as he strokes his mustache and plays with his chaps on his legs.

Sylvia takes her hand and places it on Trina's shoulder, "He'll grow up enough to take care of a baby. Why do you think he took the job back going to Miami? He wanted you to be happy and he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be halfway across the freaking world in case something happened to you."

She sighs and swallows thickly, looking down. "It isn't even that, Sylvia. It's just...I wasn't ever taught what a good mom is like. I know nothing about raising a baby."

"Well you have enough friends with kids to help, Trina." She says in a knowing tone, looking toward Susan then toward Janet, "I'm sure they'd be willing."

Trina nods and looks back at her, "Yeah, guess so."

Sylvia rubs her shoulder softly and gives a sympathetic smile, "I know so. They've both been pretty decent mothers and Tom's there to help you too. His mom stuck around in his childhood, he knows what it's like, at least."

"Yeah, and I never even had a mom to model after."

She nods, "Exactly. He's there and so are they. I'm here too, but I don't know how much help I'd be if you called me up asking why your breasts hurt." She teases in a low tone, making Trina laugh.

"Yeah, I won't be calling you on that, thank you." She says sarcastically.

After a while, her and Tom meet again. The party was just getting started and it was ten o' clock. "Some party, huh, Tri?" He says with a smile, kissing her forehead.

She nods and yawns, looking pale and drained. "Yeah." She says simply.

He looks down and pouts, "Are you okay, babe? You look..."

"Don't say it." She grumbles.

"Well...you do." He says, "You just look really sick."

"I am. I'm going to throw up soon, I can feel it already."

"Well, why don't we just go to the bathroom now instead of you making a scene?" He asks, taking her and leading her inside. "I'm sorry your halloween night hasn't been very good. But think, next year it'll be here and partying with us."

There was that immaturity again. By then, the kid would only be about five months old, definitely not partying age. "What kind of party?" She snaps a little, getting irritated, "It'll still be a little newborn baby, Tom."

He looks at her with wide eyes, "I mean like-"

"No, just...stop. I can't believe how immature you're being right now."

He takes his cowboy hat off and sets it on the foot of the bed, sitting down by her feet and rubbing her ankle. "I didn't know I was, babe."

"Don't call me babe." She says, shutting her eyes and trying to stop the pounding in her head.

He stops the rubbing and pulls his hand away, tilting his head. "Are you really saying you want to get rid of it?" He asks, waiting for her reply for probably fifteen seconds. "Tri?"

"What?!"

"Did you not hear me?" He asks, trying to keep himself calm.

She sits up abruptly with tears in her eyes, "Do I _want _to? No. Do I think I'm giving it it's best chance? Yeah. Tom look at us! We're just adult aged kids. We have absolutely no knowledge of raising a child."

"Is that what this is all about? The fact that we were immature?"

"_Are, _Tom. _Are._ We're having a Halloween party with a bunch of swingers and drunks. I may not be the best at parental knowledge but I don't think that's a good thing for a baby. And you – I mean you _really _think it'll be partying with us at five months old?"

He shakes his head, "It was a figure of speech, baby." He says, baffled that she's up in arms about this. "I told you that night we talked about it, that I was going to attempt to grow up. _That's _why I gave up the flight to Japan, _that's _why we planned this party and the New Year's party to be huge because I figured it would be our last ones for a long time." He explains defensively. "I'm not stupid, I can be an adult when I want to be."

"I never called you stupid." She hisses, lying back down with her hands at her sides. Normally she has been lying with them on her stomach, but now she felt like it was too much of a connection. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Well I do." He says sternly, "I think you're just scared, Trina."

"Maybe I am!"

"I know you are!" He states, getting a little louder in his tone. "Because I am too! But I thought we were going to work at this together and be the parents we always wanted! I thought that – I thought that we would be us still but just change the lifestyle a little. We're in our thirties now, babe. We have to change soon anyway. We're getting a little old to be in other people's beds, don't you think?"

She sighs and swallows thickly. She hated knowing he was right. She stays silent and just thinks about the night he's referring to, Labor Day when they sat for hours and talked it through. They _did _both agree to this. But now that she knows all of the hell it'll put them through, she really doesn't want it. "Will it be worth it?" She finally speaks up.

"Will what be worth it?"

"The baby. Are they really all that great?"

He sighs and scoots closer to her, crawling over her legs and slipping beside her. He holds his arms around her belly, "I don't know, babe. I've never been a dad, just as you've never been a mom. But that's what we are, now, and I was really kind of liking it. Like tonight," He says as she turns to see his face, "Brad and Anthony were talking about it, and they were saying they were happy for us and all that. That they think I'd be a good dad. And it made me happy, it made me think about the future and about the baby. About...maybe one day I'll be teaching him how to play catch, or one day you can teach me to braid her hair. Whatever it is. But...it just made me feel good inside."

"Well _it_ certainly doesn't make me feel good inside." She grumbles.

He sighs and kisses her shoulder, "Not yet. But you haven't been thinking about the good stuff enough. Like, the first time you get to hold it in your arms. It'll be crying and screaming, most likely, and then you'll hold it's little hand and the world will stop. And then maybe the day he grows up and spills the spaghetti box all over the floor, or the day she grows up and wants her hair cut for the first time, or the day he or she wear their first pair of shoes. It's all the little stuff that makes up to be big." He explains softly, holding her close to him still.

She sighs, knowing he was right. _Again. _She wasn't liking this. "But what if, instead, that little boy grows up to be a jerk, terrorizing the neighbors or his teachers. Or that little girl grows up to be like...me." She says, coming to the harsh realization.

"Like you?"

"Yeah, Tom. Like me. The girl that had a trail worn in the grass by her window from boys sneaking in all the time. And from boys sneaking out, as well. And from me sneaking out and in and etcetera. Or grows up to be a slutty flight attendant like me and-" She stops from being choked up in her throat, sniffling and trying to regain herself. "Gosh I didn't want to cry like this."

He rubs her belly, "Shh, it's okay. Trina, there's no promises she won't grow up like you. Or he won't grow up like me...but..." He pauses and takes a deep breath, "That's where we have to be mature and...just...show it what's right and what's wrong. We know that now, we didn't know then..."

She sighs and nods, not saying anything else. "I want to go back out there."

"You sure?" He asks.

"The party was just getting started, I don't want to be a bad hostess."

He nods and kisses her gently and lovingly, "Okay, but just stick around me for the night, okay? I have a brown paper bag in my pocket in case you can't get to the toilet quick enough." He says with a small smile.

"You do? Seriously?" She asks, turning more to him and furrowing her brows.

He nods and laughs a little, "Seriously."

**..**

**...**

**What'd you think? Be NICE please :)**


End file.
